Don't be Mad
by kevinforever
Summary: This story has information on the next new episode of 7th Heaven, it has to do with Kevin and Lucy COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I do not own 7th Heaven  
  
A/n I know I shouldn't be writing another story without updating the other ones, but I just found out info on the next new episode. Only read if you want to know about the new on. Hope you enjoy and please review  
  
~*~*~*~* DON'T BE MAD *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 1 HI AGAIN*~*~*~*~  
  
A woman walked up to the front desk of the GlenOak Police station  
  
Woman - Hi, I would like it see Kevin Kinkirk  
  
The man pointed down the hall to where Kevin would be, she said ok and went that way. After a little looking she found Kevin and walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see someone he knew.  
  
Kevin - Mindy!  
  
Mindy - Hey Kev  
  
They each gave each other a hug. Meanwhile Roxanne being herself was spying on Kevin and that woman, Roxanne had remembered her from one time before.  
  
Kevin - What are you doing in town?  
  
Mindy - I had a business meeting in GlenOak and I thought I would stop and say hi.  
  
Just then Mindy noticed the ring on Kevin's marry finger  
  
Mindy - I see that your now married  
  
Kevin looked at his ring  
  
Kevin - Yea, almost 9 months  
  
Mindy - I am really happy for you, is it that girl that you had told me about  
  
Kevin - Yea, I told you that I was going to marry her  
  
Mindy - Yea you did, maybe we could go and have dinner and really catch up.  
  
Kevin - I don't know, my wife gets jealous really fast  
  
Mindy - That's Ok, wait does she know about me  
  
Kevin - I told her that day that I ran into you  
  
Mindy - Then tell her to come with us, I would love to meet her, since all you did was talk about her that day.  
  
Kevin - I'll see  
  
Mindy - We'll call me  
  
She gave Kevin her cell phone number  
  
Mindy - see you  
  
They gave each other a quick hug and then she left. Roxanne was wondering who the woman was, but Roxanne kept quiet to Kevin. The next couple hours went by fast and then it was time for Kevin to go home to his wife. He decided to not tell Lucy about his wife being in town. He walked up to his and Lucy's garage apartment.  
  
Kevin - Hello wife  
  
Lucy - Hello yourself husband  
  
The gave each other a deep kiss and they were stopped by the phone ringing  
  
Lucy - I got it  
  
She reached over and got the phone and heard Roxanne's voice on the other line  
  
Lucy - Hey Roxanne what's up?  
  
Roxanne - I really need to tell you something  
  
Lucy - Sure ok, what is it  
  
Roxanne - I saw Kevin and other woman hugging and talking at the police station, I thought you should know  
  
Lucy - Ok! Thanks I think  
  
They both hung up the phones  
  
Kevin - What did Roxanne want?  
  
Lucy - She said that she saw you and another woman hugging and talking at the police station today, who was she  
  
* A/n I hope you all liked this first chapter and please review  
  
* 


	2. Who is She?

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanx for all the reviews and please review, hope you like this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 2 WHO IS SHE *~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy - So Kevin who is she  
  
Lucy looked really serious and Kevin had never seen her like this  
  
Kevin - I wasn't going to tell you this, but since Roxanne saw her  
  
Tears started to come down Lucy's face and she could hardly get these words out  
  
Lucy - Are, are you having a affair  
  
Kevin - WHAT! NO, my ex-wife is in town  
  
Lucy - Oh!  
  
Kevin - I love you Luce and I would never in a million years cheat on you  
  
He grabbed Lucy and gave her a tight hug  
  
Lucy - So what did she want?  
  
Kevin - She wanted to have lunch with the both of us  
  
Lucy - She does  
  
Kevin - Yes!  
  
Lucy - I am sorry that I thought that you were cheating on me  
  
Kevin - Next time you should know better than to think that I would ever cheat on you  
  
Lucy - I will  
  
Kevin - So do you want to have lunch with her?  
  
Lucy - Sure why don't  
  
Kevin - Ok! I will call her  
  
Kevin picked up the phone, pulled out the number from his pocket and called her  
  
Mindy - Hello  
  
Kevin - Hey Mindy, it's Kevin  
  
Mindy - oh! Hey Kevin, so are all of us on for lunch does your wife want to go  
  
Kevin - Yea, do you know where the pool hall is  
  
Mindy - Yea  
  
Kevin - Then we will meet you there tomorrow at 1:00, is that ok with you  
  
Mindy - Yea, perfect  
  
Kevin - Ok! See you then  
  
Mindy - ok! I can't wait to meet your wife  
  
They both hang up the phones  
  
Lucy - What did she say?  
  
Kevin - She said that she can't wait to meet you  
  
Lucy - Really  
  
Kevin - Yep, now come here  
  
He grabbed her and they started to make out on the bed!  
  
*  
  
A/n I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review, the next chapter will be the lunch with Mindy. Bye  
  
* 


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanx for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter and please review  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 4 THE METTING *~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy and Kevin were both getting ready to have dinner with Kevin's ex-wife - Mindy. Lucy walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Lucy - What do you think of this outfit  
  
She turned around. She was wearing some jeans with a short sleeve v-neck dark pink shirt.  
  
Kevin - You look very sexy  
  
Lucy - Thank you, you look pretty sexy yourself  
  
Kevin - I do!  
  
Lucy - Yea, so change  
  
Kevin - Why!  
  
Lucy - Because I don't want this ex-wife of yours to think your sexy too!  
  
Kevin - Lucy (he scolded her)  
  
Lucy - Just kidding  
  
Kevin - Come here  
  
He spread his hands out and they gave each other a hug. Kevin looked at his watch  
  
Kevin - We better get going  
  
Lucy - Oh! I could stay like this all day  
  
Kevin - Yea, me too, but we have to get going  
  
Lucy - I didn't realize how much you wanted to see her.  
  
Kevin - I just want you to meet her  
  
Lucy - Well OK!  
  
They finally let go of each other, got into the car and got to the pool hall. When they got there Lucy was looking around for Mindy even thought she had no idea of what she looked like. Then she heard a woman call them, so they walked over to the table she at.  
  
Mindy - You must be Lucy; it is great to finally meet you.  
  
Lucy - It's great to meet you too  
  
Mindy - Let's all sit down  
  
So they all sat down  
  
Mindy - So how did you to meet  
  
Lucy - Well, I went to New York with my sister and my bag was lost, so I asked my sister to watch my carry on bag, but did she, no, she left it unattended so ...  
  
Kevin - I confiscated it  
  
Mindy - Wait why  
  
Kevin - Don't you remember I was a police officer for the airport  
  
Mindy - Oh yea, go on  
  
Lucy - and then when I found out that my bag was gone, I went a little crazy.  
  
Kevin laughed - a little crazy you called yourself a terrorist  
  
Lucy - ok! But I was really upset, so because of the remark they had to clear my sister and me  
  
Kevin - After they were cleared being the gentleman I am, I went to say sorry and when we saw each other it was like love at first sight  
  
Lucy - yea, it was love at first sight  
  
Kevin and Lucy looked deeply into each other's eyes  
  
Mindy - How long after you meet did you get married  
  
Kevin and Lucy looked at each other  
  
Lucy - We meet on April 22, 2002 and we got married on April 21, 2003 so it was almost a year later  
  
They continued to talk for the next hour until Mindy said  
  
Mindy - you know, I am going to have to get going, I have to catch a plane tomorrow morning and I still have to pack  
  
Lucy - Ok! It was really nice you meet you  
  
She gave Mindy a hug  
  
Mindy - It was so good to see you again Kev  
  
Kevin - You to Mindy  
  
They both hugged and then she left  
  
Lucy - That went pretty good  
  
Kevin - Yea  
  
*  
  
A/n I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review Bye  
  
* 


	4. Who do you Think you are Kevin Kinkirk?

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Sorry about the long updates. Did any of you see the real episode the other night? Which one did you like better - the real one or mine? Please review. This will be the last chapter to this story I have no other idea for this one and I had always planned on having this one really short. Hope you all enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~* WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KEVIN KINKIRK? *~*~*~  
  
Kevin was at work and on the phone with Lucy  
  
Kevin - I better get going Luce  
  
Lucy - Ok! I love you  
  
Kevin - I love you too, bye  
  
They both hung up the phones and he sees Roxanne standing next to him  
  
Kevin - Hey  
  
Roxanne - I can't believe you  
  
Kevin - What did I do  
  
Roxanne - who do you think you are Kevin Kinkirk?  
  
Kevin - What are you talking about  
  
Roxanne - How could you do this to Lucy, your wife!  
  
Kevin - What did I do to her  
  
Roxanne - what did you do to her  
  
Kevin - Ya  
  
Roxanne - YOU'RE CHEATING ON HER  
  
She said it so loud that everyone in the police station turned around in shock  
  
Kevin - WHAT!  
  
Roxanne - You heard me  
  
Kevin - What gave you that idea  
  
Roxanne - that woman who was here the other day  
  
Kevin - I would never cheat on Lucy in a million years  
  
Roxanne - Then who was that woman  
  
Kevin - I didn't want to tell you this, but now I have to, she's my ex-wife  
  
Roxanne - oh!  
  
Kevin - Ya  
  
Roxanne - does Lucy know about her  
  
Kevin - Yes she does, we all had lunch together  
  
Roxanne - I am so sorry  
  
Kevin - Whatever  
  
After Kevin was ready to leave for work when Det. Michaels came up to him.  
  
DM - Kevin if you need to talk about this I am here for you  
  
Kevin - I am not cheating on Lucy ok  
  
DM - Ok!  
  
After DM left Kevin went home to his wife.  
  
Kevin - Lucy, I am home  
  
Lucy got up and ran into the arms of her husband  
  
Lucy - How was your day at work  
  
Kevin - Do you want to hear something funny  
  
Lucy - Sure What  
  
Kevin - Now I am going to deal with Lucyness 24/7 now  
  
Lucy - Why  
  
Kevin - Because you and Roxanne think alike  
  
Lucy starts laughing - what gave you that idea  
  
Kevin - Because today at work Roxanne came up to me and started asking all these question like - who do you think you and I can't believe you could do this toy Lucy and stuff like that  
  
Lucy - What was she talking about  
  
Kevin - Wait! Let me finish  
  
Lucy - ok!  
  
Kevin - Then Roxanne yells at the top of her lungs - your cheating on Lucy and when she said that it was so loud that every in the police station turned around and gasp  
  
Lucy - The part where Roxanne thought that you were cheating on me was the part where you think that Roxanne and me think alike  
  
Kevin - Yep, that's the part  
  
Lucy - Ok! I see where you thought that, do you tell her about your ex-wife  
  
Kevin - I had too or else she would have thought that I was cheating on you  
  
Lucy - What did she say  
  
Kevin - She was really sorry, but the worst part was when Det. Michaels came up to me and said if I needed to talk he was there for me  
  
Lucy started to laugh again - He Did  
  
Kevin - Yep  
  
Lucy went up to Kevin and gave him a tight hug  
  
Lucy - Aw! My poor baby had a bad day  
  
Kevin - Yes I did  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/n I will be writing another chapter but it's not part of the story, I really want that episode to show the dinner with Mindy and Lucy so that going to be the next chapter. Please review. Bye 


End file.
